Poetry randomness
by capullo
Summary: Just some random stuff that I write at class or when I feel like writing... it's no big deal... there are two on this section and one of them is in spanish, but has a translation.... hope you like them...


Poems

By: Maritza (Capullo)

How can I tell you that I'm in love with you or as close as I know about been in love with out putting our new friendship to the test?

I don't even know if I would call it a friendship, since the only we do is say hi and bye… every time I have to start the conversation because you never do… I have to admit that i'm kite tired of that and yet there is nothing I can do to make it better, since we both are shy and serious…

I'll have to let ya go with out really telling you who it was that send you all those letters, because I'm afraid you will reject my feelings and wouldn't know how to deal with that… I might just punch you or might just act like I'm ok or I might just cry right in front of you…

I don't know what I would do…

How can I tell you that I love you with out putting myself at risk? How can I know that you will respond my feelings with out hurting me or shutting them down?

WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH THE FEELINGS I HAVE INSIDE MY HEART? WOULD I EVER FIND SOMEONE THAT LOVES ME FOR WHO I'M AND NOT FOR WHAT I CAN DO FOR THEM ...

How soft a whisper can get,

when you're walking through a crowded space.

I hear every word being said;

And I remember that everyday

I get a little bit closer to you.

How long an hour can take,

when you're staring into open space.

When I feel I'm slipping further away;

I remember that everyday I get a little bit closer to you.

These are the days

that I won't get back;

I won't hear you cry

or hear you laugh.

And when it's quiet

and I don't hear a thing,

I can always hear you breathe.

You know there's nowhere else I've wanted to be,

then be there when you need me.

I'm sorry too...

But don't give up on me;

and just remember that when you were asleep

I got a little bit closer to you...

El tiempo que tuve con vos nunca lo quiero olvidar, ya que es todo lo que me queda del tiempo que ambos compartimos juntos. Como puedo hacerte entender que vos eres todo para mi?

Vos eres todo para mi...

Eres mi universo, mi día, mi noche...

Yo se que suena cursi y cliché, pero esta es la única forma de dejarte a vos saber como y que es lo que siento yo por vos...

Quisiera que mis sentimientos fueran como el cristal...

Claros...

Para que vos puedas entender mis sentimientos, pero tal y como el cristal puede llegar a ser tan claro, también es fácil empañarle y hacerle difícil de ver lo que hay del otro lado del espejo.

Creo que eso es lo que le ha pasado a mis sentimientos... Tan claro los quería para que vos te dieras cuenta de ellos, pero con el paso del tiempo se han empanado tanto que vos no has podido darte cuenta de cuanto te amo...

Y como no te has dado cuenta de mi amor y vos estas con ella, lo cual quiere decir que nunca estarás conmigo y nunca corresponderás mis sentimientos. Es por eso que el tiempo que ambos compartimos como amigos, aun que yo hubiera querido algo mas, pero yo se que no se pudo, ni se podrá. Así que me conformo con ese tiempo que compartimos juntos y nada mas.

Prefiero ser tu amiga y tenerte en mi vida, que en vez de que vos te des cuenta de mis sentimientos y me cortes de tu vida.

Prefiero tenerte cerca, disfrutar de tu componía aunque me rompas el corazón en pedacitos al contarme de él, de tanto que la amas y de lo divertido que es y de los tiempos que pasan juntos... tiempos que deberías pasar conmigo, tiempos que deberían ser divertidos conmigo.

Prefiero sufrir y lamentar el no tenerte amorosamente, en vez de sufrir y lamentar el no tenerte en mi vida por completo.

Pero dicen que así es el amor... A veces es correspondido y a veces no lo es...

Se disfruta el tener a ese amor correspondido, pero cuando no lo es, se añora, se lamenta, y se cela a los que si lo tienen.

El amor así es, que no?

A veces se gana la batalla y se pierde la guerra...

A veces se ganan ambas y a veces se pierden ambas.

En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale...

Si en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale, entonces por que todo es tan complicado... Es tan complicado porque nosotros mismos nos hacemos la vida complicada. Es por eso que todos sufrimos tanto en las cosas del corazón...

Pero la cosa es que entre mas suframos los seres humanos, mas nos encaprichamos y mas queremos sufrir, como si de verdad nos gustara sufrir...

Así es la vida que no? Nos quejamos de lo difícil que esta, pero a la vez no hacemos mucho por mejorar ni siquiera por nosotros mismos, ni mucho menos para los demás.

Todos los seres humanos somos individualistas y solamente nos importamos nosotros mismos y los demás que se vallan al demonio o que se los coma la tierra.

Debemos dejar de ser tan individualistas y apoyarnos mas en el prójimo, en amigos, y en extraños... Para poder amarnos a nosotros mismos y a los demás...

El AMOR debería de ser libre, sin restricciones...

El AMOR debería ser puro, libre, y liberador...

ENGLISH TRANSLATION

The time that I had with you I don't want to forget, since it's everything I have left of the time that both of us shared together. As I can't make you understand that you are everything to me?

You are everything to me…

You are my universe, my day, my night…

I know that it sounds pretentious and cliche, but this is the only way I know of how to let you know how I feel about you…

It wish that my feelings were like the mirrors made of crystal…

Clear…

So that you can understand my feelings, but as the crystal can get to be so clear, also it is easy to dim and difficult to see what there is across the mirror.

I believe that is what has happened to my feelings… I wanted them to be so clear, so that you could realized them, but over the years they have been dimmed so much that you have not been able to discover my countless love for you…

And as you have not noticed my love and you are with her, which means that you will never be with me and you will never correspond my feelings. That is why the time that we both shared like friends, even though I would of wanted something else, but that was impossible, nor will be able to ever happen. So I am satisfied with that time that we shared together and nothing more.

I prefer to be your friend and to have you in my life, that rather than having you notice my feelings and having you cut me out of your life.

I prefer to have you close, to enjoy your company, even though it will break my heart in little pieces having you tell about her, of how much you love her and how funny it is to spend time with her... together... those times that we should have spend together, times times that we should have been funny with me.

I prefer to suffer and to lament not having you as my lover, instead of completely suffering and lamenting not having you in my life.

But they say that thus is love… Sometimes it is corresponded and sometimes it is not…

Having that love corresponded is joyful, but when it is not, it is longed for, it is lamented, and it is watched over for those that do have it.

Thus the way love is, right?

Sometimes the battle is win and the war is lost…

Sometimes both gain and sometimes both are lost.

In love and war everything is worth and valid…

If in love and war everything is worth and valid, then why is it that everything is so complicated… It's so complicated because we ourselves make life complicated. That is why we all suffer so much in the things of the heart…

But the thing is that the more the human being suffers, the more we grip and want to suffer, as if we really liked to suffer…

Thus is life, right? We complained about how difficult this is, but simultaneously we do not make much improvement nor for ourselves, therefore nor do we do it for the others.

All human beings are individualistic and we are only concerned with ourselves and therefore others can go to hell or to the end of the earth.

We must stop being so individualistic and try to find support on others, friends, and strangers… In order to be able to love us as well as others…

LOVE should be free, without restrictions…

LOVE should be pure, free, and liberating…


End file.
